Home Sweet Home
by MoonRose91
Summary: Sequel to Feeling Lost, Third in Mute Series. Emma is pulled out of a normal school not realizing how she has changed, why she has changed. The Silent Child is slowly grapsing who she will become...and maybe find home sweet home.
1. First Day of School

A/N- Chapter One of the third story! (cheers)

Key: _"Sign Language" 'Allie'_ _**"Transformer Language" 'Com Link'**_ (me) **Chapter Beginnings and Endings**

**Chapter One- First Day of School**

Emma crossed her arms and tapped her foot while glaring up at Sam. The pair had made up after her close brush with death. Lucky for Sam, the glare wasn't that threatening, given, after the initial awakening, her eyes had faded to Emma's normal brown color with electric blue sparks in them. The only strange thing now being that the sparks moved, which was a little distracting for Sam when he was looking her in the eyes.

The fact she was not happy with the present situation was not helping Sam in the least, especially since the sparks in her eyes moved faster when she was upset. That was why he was quickly signing things out to her. _"You won't be alone! I promise! You'll also enjoy being with this person."_

The girl crossed her arms once more and she raised her eyebrow at Sam before suddenly giving a grin. She immediately rushed over to the silver car that had just pulled up behind the yellow Camero and hugged the hood, before Sam could even sign out all he had wanted to say.

She smiled and cuddled against the hood happily while Jazz revved his engine. She giggled at the vibration and the pair began to communicate on some level that Sam couldn't comprehend.

"See? You were right to get Jazz on the job," Mikaela stated, leaning a little on Sam's shoulder.

The brother shifted a little nervously before agreeing. "Yeah, I guess," he muttered, glaring a little.

"Don't try anything!" he then shouted at Jazz, who only called back.

"Of course not, brother!" Jazz called out and his hologram waved. Then, as if on cue, Ironhide drove up.

"You do not get to drive her around alone," the Weapons Specialist stated and Jazz sunk a little on his wheels. Emma merely shrugged before she sat in the passenger seat of the silver car.

Giving a parting wave at Sam, the two Autobots drove off to Emma's new school. The girl had been transferred to an education facility that was…semi-fake. It was actually a high security clearance base that was closer for the Autobots. Since….since her transformation, she couldn't go to a normal school anymore.

To the outside world, it looked like she was going to a normal school; she even had her backpack. But, she wasn't going to a normal school. She was under surveillance, but more like a security surveillance.

Sam kicked at the dirt slightly and sighed. "Why her?" he asked the sky.

Mikaela only hugged him.

Down the road, said girl was chatting with both Ironhide and Jazz via the computer touch screen that Jazz had installed just for Emma. She was enjoying herself with the conversation and seemed excited.

Jazz's hologram just had a goofy smile on his face, though, and he winced as Ironhide growled out something that made him wonder how he was still online. Of course, Emma might be insurance for his continued existence on this planet.

He smiled over at Emma as she looked over at him in concern. Trying to dissuade any worry, he quickly waved his hand a little at her. She rolled her eyes, shook her head, and went back to conversing with Ironhide.

Off the main road, Jazz revved his engine in triumph as they came up to the base. First run, no Decepti-scum. Life was good today.

He drove in and parked, before opening up the passenger door, his hologram fading out of sight. Emma hopped out and waved cheerfully at the towering Autobots, though made a whine sound as Ratchet picked her up.

He seemed obsessed with scanning her every single chance he got and it confused Emma. She crossed her arms slightly and looked up at Ratchet while she felt the familiar feeling of the scanning. Trixie was also a good indicator of it, since she launched out of her hiding spot in Emma's backpack.

The Silent One caught the small bot and cuddled her, smiling a little at the cell phone. She cuddled Trixie for a moment more before she squeaked, clinging to one of Ratchet's fingers as he lowered her down suddenly. She whimpered and Jazz gently collected her, though Ironhide took care to glare for Jazz.

"She can't hear your warnings Ratchet! Get her attention and sign or something!" the Weapon Specialist growled out.

Ratchet only glared at Ironhide and retorted in Cybertronian, which made Emma suddenly turned to stare at him in surprise. Allie had…translated, and it was easy to say that someone should clean that mech's mouth out with soap. They looked over at her because of her shocked reaction and she shook her head at the pair before turning to communicate with Jazz instead.

"Jazz…she needs to attend the school," Optimus stated.

Jazz made a face but gently deposited Emma into the instruction area. At that, she focused forward and began to go through the day under the protection of the Autobots. She almost seemed to be ignorant of the fact she was under Top Secret in the Government's order of things.

She just happily worked away, her brain accelerating as she put together the information in her head. She shifted a little and when a break time (aka lunch) came around, she ran over to sit with Jazz as she ate her lunch, the pair communicating with ease that should not be there.

Not that they really noticed, and Emma sighed as she felt the scanning happen _again_. She turned and glared at Ratchet before going back to eating.

Apparently it was going to be a long day.

**End Chapter One**

Here it is, the first part of Home Sweet Home.


	2. Nighttime Peace…Shattered

A/N- Chapter Two of the third story! (cheers)

Key: _"Sign Language" 'Allie'_ _**"Transformer Language" 'Com Link'**_ (me) **Chapter Beginnings and Endings**

**Chapter Two- Nighttime Peace…Shattered**

Jazz was driving Emma home that night. The day hadn't been very eventful but all had gone well. She had wanted to see were the stars and all had been peaceful, even though they now drove in the late night darkness and it would be easy for someone to attack them. Despite that thought, Jazz felt content and couldn't help but feel thankful that this nighttime tranquility had descended upon them. But, when he thought about Emma, some part of him grew worried as if something was wrong. He turned his sensors inward but nothing came up as abnormal on his sensors.

Of course, he didn't have the medics' in-depths scans but nothing seemed strange about her. Everything was the exact same from when she had awoken even if her mind was a little overactive from resting.

The young girl curled up in his passenger seat in a light doze, a soft glow coming from the young girl, easing some pains of the small bot that was curled up on her lap. In the silence, said girl…communicated with Allie.

"You're oddly loud now…" Emma murmured within her mind and Allie twitched nervously.

'_You mean, they haven't told you?'_ she asked, in that worried tone mothers have when they must tell their children something that they know will upset them.

"Told me what?" the teenager asked, her head snapping up slightly and the glow became sudden sparks which caused Jazz to pull to a stop.

'_**What's wrong, Jazz?'**_ Ironhide asked over the comlink, though he was surprised the silver car had stopped.

'_**Emma's sparking,'**_ he commented and they both winced when Chromia, who had been taking the more-over-protective-then-Judy mother role toward Emma, shouted, _**'WHAT!?'**_

The hologram that was Jazz flickered when Emma suddenly sat straight up, staring in shock and hurt. She shivered and curled over the small bot in her lap, suddenly screaming without realizing it, tears falling down her face.

She had felt something different about her, something that had changed, but she just held onto Trixie; the small bot merely trilled with concern and the two mechs wanted nothing more then to cover their audio receivers, though Jazz's frame could merely shake as he wished she would get out so he could wrap his arms around her.

"I…I didn't know. I…I wouldn't have kept it from you," he begged for her to understand, finally realizing why she was screaming.

She looked up with a hurt expression and, suddenly, the door was open and she was running, Trixie skittering after her.

Jazz let out an anguished cry as he transformed and raced after her, dust kicking up. In desperation, he sent out a pulse and she fell to the ground. Jazz slid in the mud as he got to her, kneeling down so he could gently hold her. "I didn't know," he begged verbally, while Ironhide followed anxiously.

Jazz could already feel the femmes coming up on his sensors and he stared at Emma, begging silently over their bond.

She shook her head, crying as she clutched at herself, wrapping her arms around her midsection. Rocking slightly, Jazz gently pulled her to rest near his spark chamber, trying to calm her.

When the trio of femmes got there, they realized what had happened and could only stare in shock for a moment before Chromia found her voice and yelled at Ironhide. "You didn't tell her what had happened?" she hissed dangerously, her chrome paint job gleaming lightly under the starlight.

"We thought it would be too stressful on her," he muttered gruffly.

Ironhide was lucky that a Decepticon attacked right then, or Chromia would have ripped him to shreds.

Jazz immediately dove into cover and curled around Emma, sending comfort, love, and anything else across their shared bond to calm her as panic escalated beyond comprehension, the world almost exploding around the pair.

Then it was dark.

**End Chapter Two**

A/N 2 – As you can tell, I decided to have this follow the second movie, but that won't be for awhile now.


	3. What Do You Mean Missing?

Key: _"Sign Language" 'Allie'_ _**"Transformer Language" 'Com Link'**_ (me) **Chapter Beginnings and Endings**

**Chapter Three – What Do You Mean Missing!?**

Jazz awoke, feeling as if he had been ripped open, almost. He twitched and his optics onlined to find Ratchet leaning over him, the medic's optics seeming to sear off Jazz's very armor with a heat glare.

Unable to stop himself, the saboteur made a strangled sound, trying to scoot away. Ratchet merely huffed at the action and leaned back. "I know, not the face you want to see hovering over you," he stated as Jazz tried to get up, only to find the Hatchet practically shoving him back down.

"Don't move!" he ordered as Jazz tried to look around, ignoring him almost completely.

He saw Arcee on a berth, but no one else. He began to panic a little and he tried to sit up once more only to have Ratchet push him back down again, this shove accompanied by a slight growl. "Jazz, she's missing," Ratchet explained, hand still pressing down on the mech's chest. Jazz merely looked upward in shock, his world collapsing.

"What do you mean…missing?" Jazz asked in a shaky voice.

Those were Jazz's last words before he shut down from shock, his body clanking against the berth. Ratchet let out a low growl. Being ripped open by Ravage combined with losing Emma was too much for his systems.

"Shouldn't have told him…" Ratchet muttered as he looked down at his patient, not terribly worried. Jazz would probably have squirmed too much for him to do proper repairs if he were awake anyway.

**End Chapter Three**


	4. Recruits

A/N – I am sorry about the shortness of the third chapter. And the wait. Sorry for that too.

Key: _"Sign Language" 'Allie'_ _**"Transformer Language" 'Com Link'**_ (me) **Chapter Beginnings and Endings**

**Chapter Four – Recruits**

Jazz had onlined shortly after the repairs had been finished, but he hadn't moved. He was staring distantly at the ceiling, not really seeing it. He could sense Emma; he knew she was alive but she wasn't _there_ which is what had him so worried.

Ratchet was checking something when their coms crackled to life. "_**Ratchet, prepare the medbay for the traditional check-ups on all of the incoming Autobots."**_

Jazz twitched a little at the conversation. Ratchet looked over at him. Normally, he had to threaten to keep the Autobots stationary when they had to rest. The medic should have been relieved by Jazz complementary actions, but he wasn't.

Getting the supplies ready, he shook his head over two identical femmes to the one laying on the bed. "I see the Arcee triplets have been reunited," he grumbled out.

Doing the needed scan, he let them visit their sister. The otherwise touching scene was interrupted by two loud, obnoxious, voices.

"Oh, no," he groaned as both Mudflap & Skids slid in, pounding on each other as usual.

Jazz looked over at the scene as well, optics dimmed. In instinct, Ratchet's saw-blade came out with a buzz of fury and warning, twins jumping aside. "Why do I need to deal with two twins? Sit down! Shut up! NOW!"

He was in full Hatchet mode. The twins did as he demanded and he fixed up their minor injuries before kicking them out, only to have another set of twins came rolling in as if on cue.

"Sunstreaker! Sideswipe!" he shouted and they fell silent as well.

Sideswipe looked up a little and beamed. "Jazz-man!" he exclaimed, untangling himself from his twin.

Glaring at the two grey mechs, Ratchet couldn't help but note that they looked more like twin then before Earth. They both had the same silver sheen, the only difference being that one was gray-silver and the other white-silver. Jazz looked back up at the ceiling and Ratchet gently pushed them onto berths.

"Hey, Hatchet, what's wrong with the Jazz-man?" Sideswipe questioned softly.

"Shut up and sit on the berth you two," he ordered.

The twins did as ordered and waited. Sideswipe just tried to peek over at his friend. "I'll tell you after I scan you!"

For the first time in eons, the larger Twins settled down quietly and waited for Ratchet to finish with the needed exams.

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Wake Up

Key: _"Sign Language" 'Allie'_ _**"Transformer Language" 'Com Link'**_ (me) **Chapter Beginnings and Endings**

**Chapter Five – Wake Up**

Emma twitched as she awoke to something pressing against her chin. Her eyes opened to find herself in a murky place. Slowly sitting up, she found out that the 'thing' was Trixie who now sat on her shoulder like some kind of deranged parrot. She stared at the other for a moment before her real phone vibrated and she winced.

Now that she was waking up, the aches were showing themselves. Her left arm burned and her back felt sore. Her jeans were a little itchy and the skin below her cell phone stung after every vibration. She pulled it out, slowly, and flipped it open.

She opened the text and the phone dropped due to her instant shock. The phone had offered only one word to her:

Barricade.

**End Chapter Five**


	6. Explanations

Key: _"Sign Language" 'Allie'_ _**"Transformer Language" 'Com Link'**_ (me) **Chapter Beginnings and Endings**

**Chapter Six – Explanations**

Jazz was back in recharge. They let him sleep and Ratchet motioned for the Twins to follow him. Sitting in his office chair, Ratchet made the twins stand. Unlike on Cybertron, there was limited space. And this was only a temporary base.

"Okay, what's up with the Jazz-man?" Sideswipe asked.

Ratchet sighed and his optics became shuttered for a moment. "During the initial battle of the All Spark on Earth, Jazz was so seriously injured, we declared him dead. I repaired him in hopes of turning that around. It only got worse. A human, the younger sister of Samuel Witwicky, by the name of Emma, altered that. She carries –at least we believe she carries- the All Spark now. We don't _know _factually. Emma is the only one who truly _knows_."

Turning an optic to make sure the door was shut, Ratchet continued, "What I am about to say will never, I repeat _never,_ leave this room or I will dismantle you both."

"What I just gave you is the official version given to the Autobots in debriefing. An even more broken version given to the government is that it is radiation from the Cube. Very few mechs know the truth. Emma is the All Spark. She and Jazz bonded and now Emma is missing. Now that you know, you get to be part of the group that goes out to tries to _find_ her because, so far, we can't find her. Emma is, for all intents and purposes, gone."

The Twins tried to process that. The thing that could have saved their planet was destroyed. They knew that. But…it might not be completely destroyed. Rephrase; it wasn't gone. It had moved and resided in Emma Witwicky, which made sense when they thought about her heritage. The Witwickys always seemed to attract and preserve things from the Transformers.

Their grandfather to name one.

"So…she's the All Spark?"

"Yes, but it has been something her human biology has been able to hide…until recently. Shortly before this incident, it jumped. She's…I don't know. She found out, which lead to her being captured. At least that's what Prowl thinks. He's trying to sort through this logically when nothing like this has ever happened before."

The Twins nodded and Sideswipe leaned back slightly while Sunstreaker's optics became tinted. The pair were good friends with Jazz. Being such, meant that they, in a way, were attached to whomever Jazz was attached too. Well, they at least didn't like seeing their friend hurt.

And their friend was hurting.

"Right, Ratchet! You'll tell the Boss Man we went out on patrol."

Ratchet nodded and released them. He looked out, seeing Jazz was still in recharge. The Twins paused and each laid a comforting hand on him before exiting. Woe to the Decepticon that crossed their paths.

However, the lack of activity made Ratchet nervous. Both Barricade and Scorponok were out there somewhere, not to mention any that could have crashed landed. He rubbed his optics and looked at the Arcees. "By the way, she's released. I didn't want to release her until I knew her overprotective pair were here."

The triplets grinned and aided Pink Arcee up before walking out. Ratchet looked around and then scanned over Jazz. Because, what else could he do?

**End Chapter Six**


	7. Cold

Key: _"Sign Language" 'Allie'_ _**"Transformer Language" 'Com Link'**_ (me) **Chapter Beginnings and Endings**

**Chapter Seven – Cold**

The small femme hissed at Barricade as he approached. Emma stared up, shivering. She didn't know what time it was or even what day. Barricade merely stared down.

His face was damaged and there were signs of a fight. She let out a squeak, when from behind the damaged mech, came a one-eyed, mechanical, panther which began to prowl towards her. Barricade just stood and watched with his mangled face; he'd probably be grinning if he could, because she could now feel the vents of hot air coming off the cat-thing because it was so close.

The mechanical panther then struck out, swiping and sending Trixie into the wall. Emma let out a strangled cry and reached out only to be pushed back by the same panther. She fell back against the wall and stared up at them, only the soothing pulsing from Allie kept her from beginning to cry.

She did not remain still though, the cold suddenly hit her and she curled in on herself, trying to stay warm. Her body was in pain and she looked at her legs now seeing that there was blood that had dried upon the pant legs. She shivered again and pushed herself against the wall; the cold wall. She shook more and stared up at them. The panther merely started to slinked away, leaving only Barricade.

And so they were alone.

Fear snatched across her body and she felt like she was suddenly covered in electricity. She felt something jar in her mind and across miles, Jazz jerked awake, optics tinted.

He growled and Ratchet moved over to him. "Whoa, easy there. What's wrong?"

"Barricade has Emma!"

Ratchet felt his spark chill. "What?"

"Barricade has Emma! I don't know where they are, but it is dark. There is another, but I don't know who…but Barricade has her!"

Jazz began to struggle against the medic while Ratchet tried to push him back down onto the berth. He struggled valiantly nonetheless, but Ratchet finally managed to secure him to the bed. "Jazz, you need to stop!"

"I'm fine! I need to get to Emma!"

Ratchet managed to get Jazz down again, but the saboteur was beginning to get into a frenzy. Ratchet, luckily, managed to get him into a forced recharge though. The medic panted softly and commed Optimus with the newest change.

As he exited sickbay, he missed the forced recharge already wearing off. Jazz played opossum for a moment but quickly removed the restraints and got off the berth, removing himself from the sickbay and transforming as he went. He sped along, charging out of the base and tearing off down the road.

He was going to find Emma even if it killed him.

**End Chapter Seven**


	8. Hunting

Key: _"Sign Language" 'Allie'_ _**"Transformer Language" 'Com Link'**_ (me) **Chapter Beginnings and Endings**

**Chapter Eight – Hunting**

Ravage did not know why Barricade thought this human was so interesting. She wasn't anything but another squishy and Barricade was jeopardizing his recon mission!

"_**Out dated bucket of bolts," **__he growled.___

"What did you call me, kitty?"

Ravage hissed and turned, crouching a little. He snarled at Barricade and jumped off his perch to go into the desert-like area they had put themselves in. He began to bound along like a deer when something came up on his sensors. He turned and crouched before giving a feral grin. Ah, the Autobot duo terrors: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Bracing down close to the ground, he began to sneak along trying to find a place to cut across their path or find out where the two hellions were going at least.

The panther crept along in a crouch, low to the ground. Up the slope, optics roaming over the twins as they stopped, transforming, "A human, right?"

"Yes, Sunny."

The resulting tussle was expected and Ravage's optic flashed with annoyance. They were worse then his brothers. With a low growl, he prowled along the edge and suddenly launched himself at the nearest twin's back.

**End Chapter Eight**


	9. Home Sweet Home

Key: _"Sign Language" 'Allie'_ _**"Transformer Language" 'Com Link'**_ (me) **Chapter Beginnings and Endings**

**Chapter Nine – Home Sweet Home**

It had been hours since Ravage had gone out. Barricade didn't care. However, he did spend this spare time glowering down at the human. He had sensed the power once…where had it gone? Of course, despite a careful optic on her for the energy source, he didn't notice the way her breathing had become shallow or how her eyes were now entirely electric blue. The girl twitched and she looked up with a frightened smile. Barricade growled at her and was about to ask something when a fusion blast tore through his chassis, energon splattering everywhere yet, somehow, miraculously not raining down on the girl.

Barricade fell to the ground with a crash, spark extinguished; Jazz could only glare at the husk. Walking over, he knelt down with a pained wheeze. Emma looked up, tears in her eyes as he carefully lifted her up, holding her close to his chassis. His spark thrummed gently, warming her carefully and he vaguely wondered where Trixie was … until his optics fell on the dulled form of Emma's first child.

He carefully settled her down next to Trixie and transformed. His entire body ached, but that didn't matter. He twitched a little when sparks filled the area and he was sure his optics were tricking him when he saw some metal collect up her skin before fading away as if never existing. Trixie's body wasn't there anymore and Emma cried tears tinted with sparks. She curled up in Jazz's passenger seat and he began to head home. His engine whined as he drove away through the dusty halls.

Four miles to the west, the twins had just sent Ravage running. The Decepticon spy rushed to get out of there, heading for the take-off point. Autobots were assembling within the area and that was all Soundwave would need to know. That and to find out where to send his next operatives that were meant to revive Megatron.

Whatever his father wished for, he would give.

Sunstreaker, however, was not in a good mood. He had his back partially shredded by the maniac and he wanted him dead. He huffed at his twin, who only shrugged. "I'm sorry. Did he scratch your paint Sunny?"

Sunstreaker growled and launched himself at Sideswipe. The pair were soon fighting good naturedly until Sunstreaker's injuries caught up with him. Only then did Sideswipe support his brother and help him get back to base…to home.


	10. Partings and Tears

A/N – The final chapter before I go to the second movie. I should have ended this awhile ago however. Like…when I got the new movie on DVD. (grins) This should be fun.

**Chapter Ten – Partings and Tears**

Sunstreaker scowled at Optimus Prime, stating, "No."

The Leader of the Autobots sighed. "Sunstreaker, I need you there. I know you and Sideswipe work best as a team, but…since we are going to be joining the American Forces, as well as other countries, I feel it might be best to keep only…a few. I'm also sending Elita and Chromia out. Ironhide, myself, Ratchet, Bumblebee, the Arcee Triplets, Mudflap, Skids, and Sideswipe will be staying behind. I…feel too many might make the humans anxious."

Sunstreaker sighed and nodded. "So…we get stuck with the Regulation Idiot?"

"If you mean Prowl, then yes."

"Pity. Let me go prepare Sideswipe…he's not going to like it. For the record, neither do I."

Sunstreaker left and Optimus nodded. "Neither do I Sunstreaker…neither do I."

Jazz was explaining things to Emma, who was accepting the truth, if not happily. As they parted, Emma began crying, while Jazz tried to comfort her through their bond.

Sam now had to worry about the part that might make their parents less then happy. Well, he was about to comfort his sister as well until he saw the fact that Emma was now crying on Sam, the small form having ran into his arms seconds ago.

Not knowing what else to do, he and his girlfriend reassured her. Jazz, mean while, had taken Bumblebee, as well as Sideswipe, aside to make them promise to take care of Emma until he came back.

With that said, those that were never there, officially by the American government's records, took off…and the rest focused on getting moved into their base. They were now officially part of the government, working on keeping the Decepticon threat from uprising. Hopefully, no war would break out upon this planet Earth again.

How wrong they all would be.


End file.
